A Supersonic Love
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Sonic and Sally had always been the best of friends. And some would even say more. But after an accidental kiss, things spiral out of control, leading to one very heated night for the two. All the while, Tails is pursuing his own love intrest in Cream the Rabbit. AU Chapters 7 & 8 updated.
1. Prologue

**A Supersonic Love**

**Prologue:**

It had never been a big secret that Sally had a crush on Sonic, and vice versa, but they had never gotten together. They said it complicated their friendship, and it would be bad if they got too close and one was injured, or worse. However, after the defeat of Robotnik and the fall of Robotropolis, they was one less excuse for them to not get together. Little do they know, but a incident between Cream and Tails will ultimately lead their relationship to the next level.

* * *

**A/n: **This story is set in an alternate universe of the cartoon world. Amy Rose, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonia are present. Also, Bunnie is deroboticized, and not married to Antione.


	2. The Advice

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 1:**

Sonic woke to a slightly chilly morning. He got of bed, and tried to wake up. After his normal morning routine, he plopped down on the couch. He picked up his favorite guitar, and started to pluck the strings.

_"Oh Sal, you know you're the girl for me,_

_I can't get you off my mind._

_Can't get off you my mind, can't shake you girl._

_You're in every dream I dream._

_In every breath I take._

_It's safe to say I'm yours"_

A of a sudden, there was a knock at his door. He put his guitar down, and answered the door. It was Tails, his best friend.

"S'up Tails?", he asked as he let him in. They plopped down on the couch.

"Nothing much. I came here for a little guy talk," answered Tails.

"Well, what's been buggin' ya?", asked Sonic.

"Well, it all started a couple days ago. Me and Cream were at her house playing truth or dare. It was Cream's turn, and she chose truth. I ask her if she had a crush on anyone, and she hasn't spoken to me since," explained Tails.

"Sounds like she might have a crush on you, and is too shy to admit it," replied Sonic.

"Well, what should I do?", asked Tails.

"You should talk to her and find out if she does have a crush on you," answered Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm gonna tell you a secret, and you can't tell anyone. Promise?", asked Tails.

"Promise," answered Sonic.

"I have a huge crush on Cream," said Tails. Sonic was silent for a moment, then he started chuckling.

"I always suspected it, but I never thought it could be true," said Sonic.

"Yeah, well, can you help me or not?", asked Tails, a little pissed at Sonics chuckling.

"Yeah I can help. What you need to do is talk to her," answered Sonic.

"Okay. I'll set up a play date today," replied Tails.

"That's the way to get it done. If you need help with anything, just let me know," said Sonic as Tails rose from the sofa and walked out the house.

* * *

**A/n: **I own nothing but the song. Everything else is a registered trademark of SEGA.


	3. The Advice, pt 2

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 2:**

Over at Sally's House

Sally woke to a knocking on her door. She rose from her bed and answered it to find Cream at her door.

"Good morning Sally," chimed Cream.

"Good morning Cream. To what do I owe this visit?", asked Sally as she let Cream in.

"Well, I'm having a girl crisis, and I need your advice," answered Cream.

"Okay girl, what's the problem?", asked Sally.

"Well, me and Tails were playing truth or dare about three days ago, and it was my turn. I chose truth, and he asked me do I have a crush on anybody. I was too shy to answer, and have been avoiding him ever since," answered Cream.

"Why were you shy?", asked Sally.

"Because I have a crush on him,", answered Cream.

"Wow. I always thought it, but, just, wow. Well, I guess you should tell him," replied Sally.

"But, I'm too nervous to tell him," retorted Cream. Just then, Sally's phone started ringing. Sally answered the phone, and a big grin spread over her face.

"Oh hey Tails. Yeah, she's here. Of course you can," said Sally. She cover the microphone on the phone and looked at Cream.

"He wants to talk to you," she whispered as she handed her the phone. She put it to her ear and started to speak.

"Hey Tails," she said.

"Hey Cream. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today?", asked Tails. Cream was silent for a minute, finally answering.

"Um, sure," answered Cream.

"Cool. See you later," he said.

"Yeah, see ya," she replied as they hung up. She turned to Sally, and a slight grin appeared on her face.

"So, what did he ask?", asked Sally.

"We're gonna hang out later today," squealed Cream excitedly.

"Cream, that's perfect. You can tell him then," said Sally.

"Sally, I don't know what I'd say," said Cream.

"Listen, all you need to do is be yourself, and take a leap of faith," answered Sally.

"Thanks for the advice Sal, I owe you one," said Cream as she went to walk out the door. Right before she reached it, there was a knock. She opened it to find Tails, waiting for her with a picnic basket.

"Oh, Tails, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," said Cream.

"Well, Sonic was helping me, so. Anyways, you ready to go hang out?", asked Tails.

"Where are we gonna hang out at exactly?", asked Cream.

"The lake," answered Tails.

"Oh, well, can you wait here while I go get my bathing suit on?", asked Cream.

"Um, sure," answered Tails. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only five minutes. Cream returned, dressed in a two piece vermilion and yellow bikini. Tails felt his cheeks flush.

"You loo-ook stu-uning in that bathing suit," stuttered Tails has he felt his cheeks heat up. A light blush appeared on Creams face upon hearing this.

"Thank you Tails," she replied shyly.

"So, uh, what do ya say we get going?", asked Tails with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Sure," answered Cream. They set off for the lake.


	4. The Lake

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 3:**

It took them about ten minutes to reach the lake. When they arrived, Tails immediately went to work setting up the picnic.

"Hey Tails, I'm gonna take a dip in the lake," said Cream.

"Ok. The picnic will be ready soon," replied Tails. Cream walked into the lake. The water was cool on her skin. As she floated in the water, she thought of what she would tell Tails. I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you have a crush on him.

"Cream, the picnic's ready," shouted Tails. Cream slowly walked out of the lake, quickly grabbing her towel. She started to dry off, but suddenly, she tripped over a rock. She put her hands out to block her fall, but before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head to see it was Tails that had caught her. She felt her cheeks heat up. He helped her stand back up.

"Thanks for catching me Tails," she said.

"No problem," replied Tails as they sat down on the blanket. They ate some ice cream for lunch, and then Tails packed up everything.

"So, what do you want to do now?", he asked as he finished packing up the picnic.

"Well, we could go for another swim," suggested Cream.

"Sounds like a great idea," said Tails.

"Bet I can beat you to the water," said Cream.

"Okay. What's the wager?", asked Tails.

"If I win, you have to kiss me," answered Cream. This caused Tails to blush slightly.

"Fine. If I win, you have to answer one question, truthfully," said Tails.

"Agreed," said Cream. They began the race. It quickly became clear that Tails was going to be the winner, and he had soon reached the shore of the lake.

"Looks like I win," said Tails.

"I guess so," said Cream.

"So, what question do you want to ask me?", she asked.

"Do you have a crush on me?", he asked. Cream's cheeks immediately flushed. Every fiber of her brain was screaming at her to say no, but her heart was screaming at her to say yes. She decided to follow her heart.

"Yes, I do have a crush on you. Miles 'Tails' Prower, I love you," she answered, tears streaming down her face.

"You probably hate me now," said Cream as she turned away from him. She felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

"What? I could never hate you Cream. I love you more than you know," replied Tails.

"Really Tails?", she asked, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Yes. Cream the Rabbit, I'm madly in love with you," answered Tails. They intertwined hands and slowly began to close the gap between them. Right before they lips could meet, Cream pulled away.

"Is something wrong?", asked Tails, concerned.

"No, it's just that, I want to wait for my first kiss," answered Cream.

"Oh. Okay, I can wait, if that's what you want," replied Tails.

"Oh, thank you so much Tails," said Cream as she hugged him. He blushed. Little did they know, they were both in grave danger.


	5. The New Friend

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 4:**

All of a sudden, a group swatbots burst out from the forest. In shock from the surprise, Tails and Cream were unable to react before a plasma bolt exploded behind them, knocking them forward. They slid through the damp sand, stopping at the foot of the head swatbot. Tails looked up at the swatbot.

"By order of Supreme Leader Dr. Robotnik, surrender now freedom fighters," it ordered.

"How about you surrender," said an unknown voice from the forest. They all turned to see a orange and red wolf standing there.

"Surrender now!", shouted the lead bot.

"Never!", shouted the wolf as he pulled out two submachine guns and began firing. It took him no more than five seconds to drop twelve swatbots, leaving both Tails and Cream with stunned expressions on their faces.

"What's your name?", asked Tails, still in awe of what he had seen.

"Name's Scar. I'll be seein' ya," he answered as he prepared to leave.

"Wait Scar, do you have to go? You can stay with us at Knothole," said Tails.

"Wait a sec. Did you say you're from Knothole?", asked Scar.

"Yeah," answered Tails.

"I'd heard tell of a group of freedom fighters based in Knothole, but I never thought it was true. I guess I could stay for a little while. They all gathered their things and left for Knothole.

Back in Knothole

Tails, Cream, and Scar arrived in Knothole to find it was later than they had first thought.

"My mom's probably worried about me," said Cream.

"Well let me be a gentleman, and walk you home," said Tails.

"Why, thank you Tails," said Cream as they started walking home.

"Um, if it's cool with you guys, I'll hang here," said Scar as he leaned against a nearby shed.

"Oh, yeah, sure," replied Tails and Cream. They resumed their trip to Cream's house.

"So Cream, what did you think of today?", asked Tails.

"I thought it was great, I mean besides nearly getting killed by swatbots," answered Cream.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly plan on that part," chuckled Tails. They reached Cream's doorstep. Cream knocked on the door. It was answered by her mother Vanilla. She looked a little irritated.

"So, how was your day honey?", asked Vanilla.

"It was awesome. I had an amazing time at the lake," answered Cream.

"That's nice dear. Now, it's almost time for you to go to bed, so come," said Vanilla. As she turned her head, Cream gave Tails a quick peck on the cheek, then closed the door. Tails stood there for a moment, feeling the spot on his cheek. A big smile spread across his face, and he became incredibly giddy. Then, he walked back over to Scar, who was still leaning up against the shed.

"You ready to go Scar?", asked Tails.

"Completely," he answered. They began the walk to Tails house/workshop, but before they could reach the door, Sonic appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Tails. Who's your friend?", asked Sonic.

"This is Scar. He saved me and Cream from some swatbots out at the lake," answered Tails.

"I see. So, you're a freedom fighter too?", asked Sonic.

"No. I'm just hunting for an old friend," answered Scar.

"Who?", asked Sonic.

"Blade the hedgehog. Have you seen him?" asked Scar.

"Can't say I have. Sorry," answered Sonic.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt, but can we please get going. I'm tired," said Tails.

"Well, I guess I won't hold you up anymore tonight, but I'd like to talk to y'all tomorrow," said Sonic.

"Will do," they replied as they entered Tails house. They both quickly passed out in the living room, not having the energy to climb the stairs to the bedrooms. Tails fell asleep in the recliner, and Scar passed out on the sofa. They had no idea what tomorrow had in store for them.


	6. A Injured Hedgehog

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 5:**

Sonic raced back to Sally's house to tell her about Scar. Right before he knocked on the door, he realized Sally was probably asleep by now. He knocked on her door anyways. After waiting for about a minute he opened the door and barged in. Unknown to him, Sally was about to answer the door when he barged in. In a split second their lips met. Neither of them had time to realize what had happened, and when they did, they still didn't pull apart. They kept their lips together for at least ten seconds, then finally broke apart. They looked at each other, a mixture of shock and love filling their eyes.

"Sally, did that just happen?", asked Sonic in disbelief.

"Yeah, it did. Can I ask you a question Sonic?", asked Sally.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why didn't you pull away?", asked Sally. Sonic felt his cheeks heat up.

"Because Sally, I love you," answered Sonic. He was expecting Sally to slap him, but instead, he felt Sallys lips on his. He leaned in and deepened the kiss. They collapse onto the couch, still passionately kissing. They broke for air.

"Sonic, I love you too," said Sally as they started to kiss again. Their evening heated up from that point on.

The next morning

Sally woke to find herself on the couch in her living room, and Sonic pressed against her back, still asleep. She slowly tried to get off the couch without waking him, but failed.

"Good morning Sal," said Sonic sleepily.

"Good morning loverboy," said Sally seductively.

"So, I take it you enjoy last night," said Sonic.

"I'll never tell," replied Sally.

"You don't have to. Your screams last night tell the whole story," retorted Sonic.

"Right, you think that," said Sally as she got off the couch.

"Yeah, whatever. You can't deny last night was amazing," replied Sonic.

"Sure I can," she said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Oh, but I don't think you can," said Sonic as he got off the couch and walked up behind her. He put his hands around her waist and started to kiss her on the nape of her neck.

"Sonic stop," said Sally.

"Make me," said Sonic teasingly as he ran his hand down the inside of her thigh. She moaned in pleasure.

"Sonic, what if someone walks in?", she asked.

"Let them see," answered Sonic as he kissed her down her neck and reached the entrance of her area.

"Sonic, not now, but I promise you tonight," said Sally. Sonic let go of her.

"Fine," replied Sonic. Just then, there was a knock on Sally's door. Sally walked over to find that a black and white hedgehog was waiting on her doorstep. He looked close to death, and appeared to have a wound on his side.

"Help me," he weakly pleaded right before he collapsed.


	7. The Discovery

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 6:**

Scar woke to absolute silence. He sat up, and grabbed his knapsack. He opened it, and started looking for some food. He pulled out a apple and took a bite. He savored the flavor. He quickly finished the apple, and moved on to a bread roll he had. After finished that, he decided to go and find Sonic and talk to him. He walked out the house, only to find Sonic speeding towards him. He stopped in front of Scar.

"Scar, I think we found your missing friend," said Sonic gravely.

"Where is he?", asked Scar worryingly.

"At Sally's house. Follow me," answered Sonic as he raced off. Scar ran as fast as he could, following Sonic. They quickly reached Sally's house. Scar barged in to see his best friend, Blade, lying on the kitchen table.

"Blade!", shouted Scar as he rushed to his side.

"He's unconscious. He lost a lot of blood, and was near death, but he'll be fine," said Sally.

"Oh thank god you found him," said Scar.

"If we hadn't, who knows what would have happened," said Sonic.

"Again, I really am thankful that you found him," replied Scar.

"No problem. We deal with this kinda stuff all the time," said Sally.

"I wonder if Tails is awake yet," said Sonic.

"Good point. Also, is Tails his real name?", asked Scar.

"No. His real name is Miles Prower," answered Sonic.

"Wait, did you say Prower?", asked Scar.

"Yeah. Why?", asked Sonic.

"Because I knew his family. I'm his god-uncle," answered Scar.

Five minutes later

"So, how are you going to break it to Tails that you're his god-uncle?", asked Sonic as they reached Tails door.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just wing it," answered Scar.

"Wing it. You don't just walk in and tell an eight year old who doesn't even remember his family that you're his god-uncle," complained Sonic.

"Yeah, well Sonic, I appreciate y'all looking after Tails all this time, but now step aside, his real family's here," retorted Scar as he barged in.

"Now just hold on one second. I vowed to watch over Tails like a brother," said Sonic. Scar reached into his knapsack and pulled out a folded picture. He handed it to Tails.

"Tell me what you see there Tails," ordered Scar.

"Um, I see a mother and father fox, and another female fox with a wolf who looks like you," answered Tails.

"Exactly. That wolf is me, and can you guess who that baby fox is?", asked Scar.

"Um, it looks kinda like me," answered Tails.

"Mmmhmm," said Scar.

"Wait, you mean, this is my mom, and dad?", asked Tails.

"Yep, and your aunt and uncle too," answered Scar.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me, you're my god-uncle?", asked Tails.

"Exactly. I've been searching for you for years. I'd almost given up hope too," answered Scar.

"Wow. Can I just have a few minutes to process all this?", asked Tails.

"Take all the time you need," answered Sally. The three of them left the house. After about fifteen minutes, Tails walked out. He hugged Scar's waist.

"I'm so happy to have found you Uncle Scar," said Tails, smiling the widest smile possible.

"I'm so glad I found you too," replied Scar.


	8. NICOLE

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 7:**

_Later that day, with Tails and Scar_

"So Tails, I got a question. What's the story between you and that rabbit from the other night?", asked Scar as he and Tails walked to the Great River.

"Oh, it's complicated. I guess we're friends, but the other day was a date, of sorts," answered Tails.

"Oh, so that explains that peck on the cheek," replied Scar.

"No way, it wasn't like that," retorted Tails, blushing.

"Oh please Tails you sly fox, if there's one thing you got from your dad, it's his way with the ladies," said Scar.

"Wait, my dad had a way with the ladies?", asked Tails.

"Sure he did. If he didn't, then he would have never been able to get your mom," answered Scar.

"Wow. So, what was my dad like?", asked Tails.

"Well, your dad Amadeus Prower served in the war, and he was a man of honor, and probably the best friend I ever had," answered Scar.

"And what about my mom?", asked Tails.

"Oh, your mom Rosemary was an absolutely stunning woman, and the most caring person on Mobius," answered Scar.

"They sound great," replied Tails.

"They were," said Scar.

"What about my aunt and uncle?", asked Tails.

"Your uncle Merlin, well, he was a wizard, and didn't really associate with us much. But your aunt Anastasia was an amazing woman. Always caring about others more than she cared about herself, she was the light of my life. When Robotnik took her from me, I vowed vengeance. A vengeance that I shall yet reap," answered Scar, bawling his hand into a fist. He felt his eyes begin to tear up. Next thing he knew, Tails was hugging him, trying to comfort him.

"Come on Tails. It's not good to think about stuff like that. Let's go for a swim," said Scar.

"Okay," replied Tails as they cannonballed into the river.

_Over with Blade in the hospital_

Blade woke to find himself with bandages on his head, and a bottle of strawberry wine on the table next to him.

"I see you're awake, sugah," said a voice from beside him. He turned to see an incredibly attractive golden bunny standing in the doorway.

"I'm Bunnie, and I take you're Blade," she said.

"That I am. To what do I owe the company of such an attractive woman?", asked Blade.

"Well, it's just that you seemed like an interesting person," answered Bunnie.

"Well, if it's interesting you're after, you've come to the right place," replied Blade.

"So, where are you from?", asked Bunnie.

"I'm from the United Federation. Might I ask where you're from?", asked Blade.

"I was born in the Great Desert, but when I was six, my family and I moved to Mobotropolis," answered Bunnie.

"I figured you were great desert, just from the accent," replied Blade.

"Well hon, not all of us talk with an accent," retorted Bunnie.

"I know. Only the cute ones do," said Blade, causing Bunnie to blush furiously.

"Tell ya what. If you're feeling better tonight, why don't you stay over at my house," suggested Bunnie with a seductive tone. This caused Blade to blush a blood red.

"I'll see you tonight then," replied Blade.

"See ya tonight sugah," she said as she walked out, shaking her tail seductively.

"_I have a feeling I'm gonna like this place,"_ thought Blade to himself.

_Over in the forest with Sonic and Sally_

Sonic and Sally had decided to go into the forest for some "alone time", if you catch my drift. They had found a clearing in the forest, and fell down on the grass, side by side.

"Sonic, I love you," said Sally as they gazed at the clouds.

"I love you too Sal," replied Sonic. They turned to face each other, and suddenly began to make out.

"Sonic, did I ever tell you you're a great kisser," said Sally as they broke for air.

"Nope, but I always knew it was true," replied Sonic as they continued to kiss. He felt his hand start to make its way to her inner thigh. He heard her moan in pleasure, but right before he could reach her area, NICOLE began to ring. They broke the kiss, and Sally answered it.

"What is it NICOLE?", asked Sally, somewhat irritated.

"There is a dignitary from the Kingdom of Mercia coming to Knothole on a diplomatic visit. Her name is Amy Rose," answered NICOLE.

"Well Sonic, looks like we're gonna have to gather everyone up," said Sally.

"Dammit. I was really looking forward to this alone time," replied Sonic.

"I'm sure you were sugar lips," retorted Sally as they started walking to the river to get Tails and Scar.

_Back with Tails and Scar_

Tails and Scar had launched into a splash war, with Tails being the victor. Just as they were finishing, Sally and Sonic walked up.

"Hey Sonic, hey Sally, what are y'all doing here?", asked Tails.

"We've got a visiting dignitary coming in from Mercia, and we need everyone to be there. That means you too Scar," answered Sally.

"Fine. Come on Tails. Lets get dried off," said Scar. Sally and Sonic left, and Scar and Tails started to dry off. After they had finished, they walked back up to the village, where they found everyone gathered in the square.

"Oh good. Y'all arrived just in time," said a golden bunnie, who was wearing a cowboy hat and purple leotard. Behind her was a very familiar face.

"Blade!", shouted Scar as he ran to and embraced the black and white hedgehog. He returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you up on your feet," said Scar.

"Yeah man, it's night to see you too," replied Blade. All of a sudden, the sound of trumpets pierced the air, announcing the arrival of the dignitary.


	9. Scar and Amy

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 8: **

The dignitary arrived in a pink carriage, pulled by four white steeds. As the door opened, everyone wondered what the dignitary would look like. In the midst of the confusion, Scar and Tails had managed to make it to the front of the crowd. Just as they were getting comfortable, the dignitary stepped out. It was a pink hedgehog! Scar was all of a sudden in daze as he gazed upon her. After her royal helpers helped her out, she looked around at the crowd that had gathered.

"Now presenting the Dignitary of the Kingdom of Mercia, Princess Amy Rose," announced one of her royal helpers.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Knothole, your majesty," said Scar as he bowed before her.

"Why thank you, um," she replied, not knowing his name.

"My name is Scar, your highness," replied Scar.

"Um, your majesty, I'm Princess Sally," said Sally, who had come from behind them. Amy courtesies in front of her.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess," replied Princess Amy. She turned to Sonic.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic.

"Ah, the famous Sonic. Your reputation precedes you," replied Princess Amy.

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I suppose I should explain why I'm here," said Princess Amy.

"Actually Princess, I think we should do that in more private quarters," said Sally.

"I agree. With Robotnik on the offensive again, we can't afford to be too reckless," agreed Amy. They walked into Sally's hut, and Sonic stayed outside to keep everyone out. Amy and Sally walked over to a large table map of Mobius.

"Okay. So we have the Robotnik Empire to the North here," said Amy as she pointed to a black spot, north of the area labeled Kingdom of Acorn.

"And to east we have the United Federation," said Sally.

"The reason I was sent here was because two days ago, our scouts picked up heavy activity along our North-Eastern border. We need to know we can count on you if something should occur," said Amy.

"You can always count on us. Mercia and Acorn have always been close allies, and the lose of Mobotropolis to Robotnik doesn't change anything," replied Sally.

"It's good to hear," said Amy as they concluded their meeting. They walked out to see the crowd had dissipated to Sonic, Scar, Tails, and a few others that Amy didn't know.

"Well Amy, this is the main core of the Freedom Fighters. We've got Bunnie, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and then we have Cream, Vanilla, Blade, and Scar," said Sally as Amy shook hands with everyone.

"Now that you've met everyone, I suggest we get you settled. You can sleep in my hut, and I'll bunk with Sonic," said Sally.

"Actually Sally, why doesn't the Princess stay with me and Tails. I feel it's safer if she's got two people looking after her," said Scar.

"I suppose you've got a point, but where would she sleep?", asked Sally.

"Well, Tails does have a guest room, but I've mostly been using the couch," answered Scar.

"Very well. The Princess shall sleep at Tails house, unless she has an objection," said Sally.

"I can't think of any," replied Amy.

"Then it's settled. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go get some sleep," said Sally as she started to walk to her house. Sonic quickly joined her.

"So Sal, you still gonna make good that promise?", asked Sonic slyly.

"Yeah," answered Sally as they entered her house. They walked up into her bedroom, and immediately began kissing passionately atop her bed.

"Sonic, you're an amazing kisser," said Sally as she took off her vest and boots.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," said Sonic as he removed his sneakers. His hand snaked down the inside of her thigh, causing her to moan in pleasure.

_Back with everyone else_

"So Blade, where are sleepin' tonight?", asked Scar.

"Well, Sonic was gonna let me stay at his place, but then Bunnie offered to let me stay with her, so, I don't really know yet," answered Blade.

"Hmm, sounds like this Bunnie chick has a crush on you," said Scar.

"What? Now you're being ridiculous," replied Blade.

"Am I really?", asked Scar.

"Yes. We're just friends," answered Blade.

"Okay. Whatever ya say," replied Scar.

_Over with Tails and Cream_

"So Tails, I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night at my house?", asked Cream.

"Sure. Is your mom okay with it?", asked Tails.

"Yeah," answered Cream.

"Cool. I just have to grab some stuff from my house first," replied Tails.

"Okay. See ya later then," said Cream as she ran off to find her mom.

_Meanwhile, with Blade and Bunnie_

"So Blade, where are you staying tonight?", asked Bunnie.

"Well, I was suppose to bunk with Sonic, but I think I might just stay with you tonight," answered Blade.

"Sounds perfect sugah," replied Bunnie.

"Great, see ya tonight, mi amor," said Blade as he walked off

_Over with Scar and Amy_

"So Princess, are you ready to go see where you'll be staying for your visit?", asked Scar.

"Certainly," answered Amy.

"Well then, if you'll follow me," replied Scar as he started walking to Tails house. They quickly reached Tails house, and Scar opened the door for her.

"Why, such a gentleman," commented Amy as she entered the house.

"Well, my mama always taught me to be kind to ladies, most especially the pretty ones," replied Scar, causing Amy to blush. Scar walked in and closed the door behind him. Amy turned to him.

"So Scar, where are you from exactly?", asked Amy.

"I'm from the Wolf Pack Nation," answered Scar.

"Hmm, how old are you?", asked Amy.

"Fifteen," answered Scar.

"I'm twelve," replied Amy.

"Pretty young to be doing diplomatic visits, isn't it?", asked Scar.

"I guess so. So where will I be sleeping?", asked Amy.

"I suppose if Tails isn't gonna be here tonight, I'll sleep in his room, and you can sleep in the guest room," answered Scar.

"Sounds good to me," replied Amy. Just then, Tails burst in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I've got to grab some stuff and head on over to Cream's house," he said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Lovestruck," said Scar, chuckling.

"You can say that again," replied Amy, also chuckling. Tails burst back into the living room, with a backpack full of stuff.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and make sure y'all clean up after your fun," said Tails as he winked at Scar and quickly left, leaving the pair alone in the living room.

"What did he mean by 'make sure to clean up after your fun?'," asked Amy.

"No idea. Anyway, why don't I show you the room," said Scar as he escorted Amy upstairs. He opened the last door on the right of the hallway, and allowed Amy inside.

"Here's the guest room," said Scar. Amy looked around at the beige colored room.

"Not exactly the most colorful room, but it'll do," said Amy as she turned back to Scar.

"So, listen, I was wondering, if you'd like to hang out sometime?", asked Scar.

"Sure. How about tomorrow.", suggested Amy.

"Sounds great," replied Scar.

"Well, I reckon we better be off to bed," said Scar.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Amy.

"See ya in the morning," said Scar.

"Yeah, see ya," replied Amy as Scar walked out the room and closed the door. He walked into Tails room, and proceeded to pass out on the bed.


	10. Truth or Dare

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 9:**

Scar woke to the smell of, of BACON! He shot up in bed, and rushed downstairs, only to find Amy cooking in the kitchen.

"I see that got you up," she said.

"Well, it is bacon, so yeah," replied Scar. Amy giggled.

"So, you ready to hang out today?", asked Amy as she put four pieces of bacon on his plate.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?", asked Scar.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out here, maybe play some games or something," answered Amy.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but cool, I guess," replied Scar.

"Well, what did you have in mind?", asked Amy.

"Well, I was thinking we could, maybe, go for a walk or something," answered Scar.

"Right, that doesn't sound boring at all," replied Amy sarcastically.

"Fine, we'll go with your idea. So what game do you want to play?", asked Scar.

"How about truth or dare," suggested Amy. Scar blushed.

"With just the two of us?", asked Scar, still blushing.

"That'll make it even funner," answered Amy.

"Okay. Let's play. Truth or dare?", asked Scar as they started playing.

"Umm, truth," answered Amy.

"Okay. Do you really wanna be playing this?", asked Scar. Amy giggled.

"Yes. Truth or Dare?", asked Amy.

"Dare," answered Scar.

"I dare you to kiss me," said Amy. Scar felt his heart skip a beat. Before he had time to think, he felt his lips lightly meet hers. Neither of them deepen the kiss, for fear of what might happen if they do.

"That was my first kiss," said Amy.

"Mine too," replied Scar.

"Wait, but I thought you were Tails uncle," said Amy.

"His aunt was a very uptight woman. She was gonna make me wait till our wedding night, but then Robotnik killed her," replied Scar. Amy stared at him for a second, then all of a sudden hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?", asked Scar.

"Cause it's so sad that that happened," answered Amy.

"Yeah, it is, but I've learned to live with the pain. So, shall we get back to the truth or dare," said Scar.

"Sure. Whose turn was it?", asked Amy.

"Mine. So Amy, truth or dare?", asked Scar.

"Dare," replied Amy.

"I dare you to stop playing this game and come sit on the couch with me and watch some tv," said Scar.

"Alright, what do you want to watch?", asked Amy.

"They've got this new action romance that broadcasts out of Apotos called 'The Death of a Sailor.' I've heard it's pretty good," answered Scar.

"Then it's settled," said Amy as they plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It just so happened that an episode of Death of a Sailor was on. After watching a good half hour of it, they turned off the TV.

_Off at Shadow's house_

Shadow was sitting on his couch, listening to his CD collection on his radio. Just then, Rouge burst in.

"S'up Shadow?", she asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well, I was enjoying myself, that is, until you walked in," answered Shadow.

"Oh haha, very funny. I know you love having me around," said Rouge as she scooted closer to him.

"What is that you want Rouge?', asked Shadow, irritated by Rouge interrupting his private time.

"Oh come on. Can't I just drop in to say hi to my good friend Shadow?", asked Rouge.

"No, cause every time you visit me, you want something from me. So, what do you want?", asked Shadow.

"Well, if you must know, I came to see if you'd like to hang out," answered Rouge.

"And for what reason would you want to hang out with me?", asked Shadow.

"To do this," answered Rouge as she suddenly pounced on him and started kissing him. He didn't resist the kiss. As a matter of fact, he deepened it.

Wow, kissing the ultimate lifeform is exactly as I imagined it, incredible," thought Rouge to herself as she felt his hands explore her back. She moaned softly in pleasure. Shadow broke the kiss.

"How far do you want to take this?", asked Rouge.

"As far as you want to," answered Shadow.

"That's all I need to hear," said Rouge as she started kissing him again.

* * *

**A/n:**Whoa, almost got mature there. Anyways, I'm considering writing the lemons for this story, and would like to know what you, the fans, would think of that. Please leave your response in your review.


	11. The Kidnapping

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 10:**

_Over at Cream's house_

_**Dream Sequence**_

Tails awoke to find himself on a cold metal floor.

"How did I get here?", Tails asked himself.

"Nice to see you're awake to see the annihilation of your little girlfriend, Mr. Prower," said a voice from behind him that he knew too well. He turned to see Robotnik hold Cream by the neck, a gun pressed to her temple.

"Get away from her Robotnik so I can kick your ass!", shouted Tails.

"Sorry, but you lose this round little fox," replied Robotnik as he pulled the trigger.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Tails darted up in bed, to find he was in Cream's room, alone. Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Cream's mom, Vanilla, walked in.

"Good morning Tails. Cream is downstairs, eating breakfast," she said.

"Oh, cool," replied Tails. He walked downstairs to find Cream at the kitchen table, eating some breakfast ice cream.

"Good morning Tails," she said as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Good morning Cream," replied Tails as he sat down at the table.

"You look kind of distant. Is something bothering you?", asked Cream.

"Well, yeah. I had this dream, and now it's got me really bummed," answered Tails.

"What was the dream about?", asked Cream.

"Well, I woke up in Robotnik's lair, and he had you by the neck, with a gun to your head. I tried to stop him, but he killed you," said Tails. Before he knew what to think, Cream was hugging him. He started to blush, and hugged back.

"Tails, I promise that will never happen," said Cream.

"Thanks for saying that Cream," said Tails.

"Don't mention it, Tailsy," replied Cream. Hearing his nickname caused him to blush. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. Tails was thrown back into the wall, and Cream hit the floor. Tails looked up to see Snivley and two swatbots standing in a gaping hole in the wall. They picked up Cream off the floor, and took her with them. Tails tried to get up, but ended up passing out.


	12. The Conclusion

**A Supersonic Love**

**Chapter 11:**

_2 hours later_

Tails woke to find himself in his room.

"Cream!", he shouted as he darted out of bed he raced downstairs to find Sonic and the gang waiting in the living room. He was almost to the door when Sonic grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Tails, wait," said Sonic.

"Wait? Wait! You expect me to just wait while Robotnik is doing God knows what to Cream?!", shouted Tails.

"Tails, we understand you're furious, but so are we. He kidnapped Vanilla, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, and Rouge along with Cream, and we're trying to plan out how we're going to rescue them," explained Sonic.

"Here's an idea, we could sneak into his lair, locate them on the computer mainframe, and rescue them," said Shadow.

"Not a bad idea, but we don't have a computer wiz," replied Sonic.

"Actually, Blade's a pretty good computer wiz," said Scar.

"Well, I guess we have a plan," said Sonic.

"Good. Now let's go kick some ass," said Tails as he walked out the door.

_5 Hours later_

"Yo, Tails, how does it look from up there?", asked Sonic over the communicator.

"Looks clear to me," said Tails as he sped towards Robotnik's lair, vengeance on his mind.

"Alright Tails, you remember the plan?", asked Sonic.

"Yeah. I drop in Scar and Blade, who bring down the security grid. Then, you and Shadow meet up with Scar and Blade, at which point, I land and join you," answered Tails.

"Exactly," replied Sonic. Tails saw Robotnik's lair getting closer and closer.

"Guys, 5 minutes to drop zone," said Tails.

"Got it," replied Scar and Blade. As they were directly over the drop zone, Scar and Blade parachuted in, landing in the large window on the side of Robotnik's lair.

"Okay Scar, do your thing," said Blade as he handed Scar a large knapsack. Scar opened it and pulled out a laser cutter. He cut a large circle into the window, and carefully removed it. He and Blade then rappelled down to the computer console below.

"Blade, you're up," said Scar. Blade went to work on the computer console, and quickly located the girls.

"How convenient. They're right above us," said Blade.

"Cool. Now hurry and disable the security system," said Scar.

"Done," replied Blade a split second later. The security grid below them went down.

"Security grid is down. Sonic, Shadow, you're clear to move," said Blade into the communicator.

"Roger," replied Sonic. They moved into the compound, and quickly reached Scar and Blade. Meanwhile, Tails set his plane down outside, and quickly raced inside. He met up with the others in front of the computer console.

"Okay, so now what?", asked Tails.

"Now we cut a hole through the ceiling into the room," answered Sonic as he pulled out the laser cutter and cut a circular section of concrete out of the ceiling, which promptly fell down to the floor with a resound " bang!" They all pulled out grappling guns and fired through the hole, grappling onto the ceiling banisters. They were pulled up and into a pitch black room. They quickly turned on their flashlights, only to have the lights come on, revealing not only the girls, but also Robotnik, Snively, and ten swatbots.

"Well, it seems you all have fallen into my trap, Sonic," said Robotnik as he had the swatbots surround them.

"Robotnik, I'm sick and tired of you and your god damn swatbots ruining Mobius," said Tails as he reached into the knapsack and pulled out a submachine gun, and began gunning down the swatbots.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!", shouted Robotnik, but it was too late. All his swatbots had been gunned down by Tails. Now he turned the gun on Robotnik.

"Okay Robotnik, this is gonna end one of two ways. You can either walk out of here with us, or you can leave in a body bag," said Tails, aiming square for Robotnik's forehead.

"Big talk from a little fox," said a voice to their right. They all turned to see Snively holding a gun to Cream's temple.

"Let her go Snively," said Tails.

"Not until you drop your weapon," he replied.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Tails as he squeezed the trigger, and Snively fell to the floor, a bullet tearing through his brain. Cream ran to Tails, and wrapped her arms around him, as though for comfort. Tails turned his attention back to Robotnik, only to see him reaching for a laser carbine. Tails fired one shot, and Robotnik dropped to floor as well, dead.

"Tails, you've done it. You've won the war," said Sonic as he took the gun from Tails. The others had set to work freeing the girls. Once they opened the cage, they started to congratulate Tails on a job well done.

"So now what?", asked Scar.

"Now, I guess we begin the process of cleaning up Mobius and trying to reclaim those roboticized," answered Sally.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The conclusion of an all around good story. Now comes the tedious part. Seeing how long it takes me to make a sequel. Until then, enjoy some of my other stories, and don't forget to read and review.


End file.
